Round Two
by ksjf2012
Summary: uhm...yeah! :)


"If you want to give up, I'll accept your surrender with a sweet kiss!" Her voice drifted into my ear making me smile. But I still kept myself crouched down, hidden behind the island. It sounded like she was in the laundry room, and made me think if I was quick enough, I could sneak up on her and attack from behind. I just didn't know what door she was at. The door leading to the kitchen or to the hallway. "Come on baby…I'm all sticky. I'll let you wash me off." I turned my head to the side and grabbed tight onto my chocolate syrup bottle. "I'll even let you lick it off me." I chuckled quietly and wiped at my face, getting whip crème and chocolate syrup off.

"I think it would be in your best interests if you gave up. I don't want to have to put this chocolate anywhere else baby girl."

"You're all talk Knight." I laughed again and scanned the area around me. There was a crushed strawberry about two feet from me that I could use to smear in her hair. Or on her chest. Whatever I reached first. I quickly reached out and grabbed it. I sat back up against the island and sighed out. "I saw you." Her voice was very sing song, and it worried me.

"How about a truce?" She laughed, but I stood up. I turned quick and saw her sitting against eh door in the laundry room. I raised my chocolate syrup bottle and set it on the counter, along with the strawberry. I raised my hands and smiled small. "Come on…I don't win…you don't win. We go hop in the shower and clean each other off." She slowly raised herself and I had to be very careful. It was dangerous for her to show herself to me. She was still in the skin tight, short red dress she wore to dinner. And she still had her heels on. The way the dress was cut in the front showed off an impressive amount of boob that made my mouth dry and my dick hard. Her hair, which was in a sexy little side braid, was now out of the braid, and messed up, covered in chocolate and strawberries. I swallowed hard, watching her toss the aerosol can of whip crème to the floor between us. I smiled small and slowly stepped out from behind the island keeping my hands raised. She scanned over my body, probably looking at my now stained and drenched white button up shirt I had on. It had the top three buttons un buttoned, and was pulled out from my pants. I rolled up the sleeved to my elbows and took off my tie, but I would have rather taken off the suite. But she made the first move. She smeared whip crème in my face and forced me to fight back. And now, as we walked slowly towards each other, I was really wishing I had changed. My pants were covered in chocolate and my shoes were destroyed form the fruit and whip crème.

"You look really cute right now babe."

"Back at cha beautiful." She smiled small, but suddenly stopped as I lowered my arms.

"Turn around. I gotta make sure you aren't hiding any weapons." I frowned but turned rather quickly, looking back at her. She smiled and took a step towards me but I shook my head fast.

"You gotta do the spin too." She frowned and put her hand son her hips popping out her tits even more to me. "It's only fair." I sucked in a hard breath as she started to turn, keeping her head turned to me, to look at me. I however was more interested in her ass outlined by her dress and gulped. "How did I get so fucking lucky."

"Definitely not by having a food fight with me in our kitchen." I smirked looking back up at her face and we continued to walk towards each other. "So what are the details with this truce? And is the truce in effect already?" We stopped inches from each other, and I got pulled into her chest. Her boobs were big, and already, one of my favorite attributes on her, but covered in chocolate? My dick wouldn't stop twitching. "Because I'm not 100% sure I don't want this to be over." I didn't have time to react to her grabbing the syrup bottle and squirting it all over my head. I closed my eyes and reached out fast, grabbing her hips. I pulled her into me rough, and the chocolate stopped coming on my head as she squirmed in my arms and laughed. I wiped off my face, holding around her stomach with one arm and when I could see I quickly moved us over to the sink. I grabbed the hose, and turned on the water, to ice cold and sprayed her. She screamed out, and really squirmed in my arms but I continued to spray her. "Kendall! Stop! It's too cold!" I laughed loud over her and quickly washed off my face, before throwing the hose into the sink. She turned quick and went to grab the chocolate bottle, but between me trying to stop her, and her quick movements, my feet slipped out from under me and down we went.

I managed to grab the back of my head, before it smacked onto the tile, but grunted loudly. She fell right on top of me, and without meaning to, her knee smacked right into my dick and balls. I grunted louder and gently shoved her off me as I rolled onto my side and held myself, doubling over. "Oh my God baby! Are you alright?" She crawled over me, getting to my side and put a hand on my face. I opened my eyes and pouted, as she wiped at my face.

"Truce? Or do you want to stab me? Maybe rip off my cock." She smirked and leaned down, kissing me softly on the cheek. "You don't play fair."

"I didn't mean to Kendall. Honest!" She helped me sit up and set up against the island, still wiping off my face. "Can I make it up to you?" I raised an eyebrow pushing myself up into a sitting position. She smiled and quickly stood up, kicking off her heels. She unzipped the side of her dress and pulled off the straps, letting it fall down around her feet. I swallowed hard, already working to take off my belt, as she kicked the red dress to the side. She wasn't wearing a bra, because as she put it, the straps wouldn't look good with the dress, so she was left standing over me, almost completely nude. The only thing left on her body was the tiny black thong. But with two fingers tucked into the sides on her hips, she pulled it down quick and tossed it to her dress. By the time she bent down between my spread legs, my cock was out, and standing at full attention. I went to stroke myself, but she stopped me shaking her head. "Your covered in chocolate, let me do it." I groaned out feeling like cumming right then and there. It didn't help my throbbing red cock, when she climbed over me and put me inside her, not using anything to help. I slipped inside as if she was already prepped and loosened up. As she slid down on me, she arched her back, grabbed my neck and put her tits right in my face. I put my hands on her hips and gently started to kiss and lick along her chest. I bit down gently in a couple places, but it didn't seem to faze her. I was continually looking up at her face as she rode me like a pro. I pulled away from her chest and leaned against the island behind me watching in a amazement. She looked like she was trying really hard, not to cum to early and I didn't mind that. I wanted this to last as long as I could make it.

"Does this mean I won?" She chuckled looking back down at me an bit her lip moving her hands down to my shirt. She unbuttoned it all the way and forced it open so she could set her hand son my bare chest.

"Maybe?" I laughed moving my hands ot her ass and squeezed making her groan out and put her face in my neck. "I'm glad we didn't have desert at the restaurant."

"Me too. Can you imagine doing this in that place?" She laughed, but it turned into a moan as one of her hands move down between our bodies, and she started to rub her clit. "This is gonna be a fun mess to clean up. Especially when you cu all over this kitchen." She yelled out into my skin, but bit hard onto my shoulder to silence the scream, just a little. When she released around my dick, that was it for me. I quickly pulled myself out of her and rubbed myself a couple of times. I kept my dick between the two of us, and when I came, it hit onto your stomach and mine. I groaned and grunted out as I came and when I finished, I fell against the island, breathing out hard.

"I can't believe you just did that." She groaned, frowning, as she looked down at her stomach covered in my cum. I blindly reached behind me and grabbed a dish towel. I dabbed it at her stomach locking as with her. "I hope you know, you only won on default. Cause your precious boy parts were hit, doesn't mean you won on skill. It was a technicality." I laughed tossing the dish towel tot eh side and quickly moved so she was on her back on the dirty messy, sticky floor and laid over top her. Before she had time to stop me, I hit inside her. Hard. She yelled out, arched her back and grabbed my open shirt tugging.

"How about we try round two then?"

**SO I HAD STRAWBERRIES FOR DESERT TONIGHT…AND I THOUGTH OF THIS. LETS JUST TAKE A MOMENT TO APPRECIATE MY VIVID IMAGINATION, BECAUSE MY BRAIN CAME UP WITH THIS. NOW I CAN ONLY THINK ABOUT HIM COVERED IN CHOCLATE AND WHIP CREAM. YUM-EE. **


End file.
